UNDEAFEATED
by anononymas
Summary: " i killed harry potter , iam immortal , iam undefeated , noone and nothing can kill me" " oh i beg to differ that Riddle" . then surprise surprise my vinewood and his hawthorn joined togather with spark of green .
1. when the sky cried

Disclaimer : I donot own harry potter , all of it belongs to j.k rowling and warner bros.

**Hermione's POV**

**It was raining hard on the window panes of shell cottage. It always rained nowadays. It seems as though the heavens have burst and are spilling their tears over the loss of Harry Potter. **

**As I sit by window, I too was crying with heavens. Our tears mingle together and meld our pain into one. My salty drops and their fresh waters are a perfect combination of how much pain I am in. This pain is mind numbing. It is the type that can never be forgotten, no matter how hard I'll try, I will always end up here, crying with the skies.**

**"Hermione," a hoarse voice breaks into my thoughts, from behind me. I already knew who it was. Ron. He was so broken and messed up that even if I'd attempted to pick the pieces he just couldn't be put back together. **

**I didn't turn around. I don't want to see those broken eyes, although they have every right to be. But I can't stand it.**

**"Hermione," he comes closer, and he tries to put his hands on my shoulders, but of course, I shrug them off. I don't like body contact much these days, ever since Harry has gone. He was the one who used to hold my hand, comfort me.**

**The loss was unbearable. **

**His soft and medium hands used to rake my hair, but Ron's large hands just sit there frozen, doing nothing, offering no comfort, no warmth.**

"**Hermione please look at me…please?" Ron's broken voice sounds again. I try to block it out. It was almost too easy As I look at the ocean, but none the less:**

"**Please," Ron spoke again. I wipe my tears, and finally turn around. I want him to stop it. Stop being broken and shriveled up, he isn't the only one who lost harry, we all lost him.**

**Ginny went mad after seeing Harry's body. She raked her nails into her skin and hair, she screamed and screamed yet harry never woke up. She pushed him kicked him kissed him slapped him yet he never woke up. After harry's burial few days ago. Ginny stopped speaking, she went still. Her eyes always pinned to the door, she was placed in one of bedroom's of shell cottage which she never left.**

**Lupin survived but with Tonks gone. All he had was teddy; he never let him get out of his sight not even for a minute. Mr. Weasley, molly, Fred, George, Percy all of them survived yet they were the only ones who were functioning as humans expect me.**

**All I had had been Harry, and even though with him being gone, I still wanted him to live. I had a selfish desire for him to survive and kill everybody but the fates had other ideas. They took him away.**

**I've refused to break down. I never cried in front of anyone. I don't want to. The war has hardened me and my emotions. I could feel nothing. No love, no happiness, no anger, nothing. I have forgotten every emotion I used to have except for loss, the pain that your heart is being ripped apart. I feel as though I have no heart. It does pump blood and everything but it failed to create any emotions for me, other than loss. Yet tears do escape. Yet harry comes on my mind and tries to make me break, but still I refuse to break down.**

**The order was mess; it had more people now than ever, with the additions of Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Cho, Lavender, the Patil twins, the list goes on. Their parents and families are staying with us, too. They were members of the Order out of convenience, as Lupin would say. Something they'd been forced to do. Yet they remained, they never complained, they were quiet, and they shared our pain as equally.**

**I finally brake away from my thoughts to see Ron standing there. Broken, shabby, and smelly. **

**I can't help wrinkling my nose in disgust. He hasn't slept or ate since harry's death. He is still wearing those bloody clothes.**

**They reek of death.**

"**Yes Ronald?" I ask very coldly. I hated being cold to Ron but he's the one that made me hate him. Ever since he left us in the Forest of Dean. **

**I haven't forgotten it. T****he feeling of betrayal: the trust, the friendship all broken in one single moment. He made me choose between him and harry even though he already knew the answer to that. **

**I never could never forgive Ron after that, and it was bloody hard to get along but we did. We acted like perfect strangers that had been thrown in a situation together, and Ron soon figured out that he wouldn't be able to get anything from me, so he gave up and I was fine with that.**

**"Hermione …L****upin is having a meeting downstairs. You should come."**

"**I will get down as soon I can."**

**Ron leaves and I dive into the shadows once again to watch the rain. **

**Lupin was head of the order now, but he chose me as some sort of Lieutenant or something. I didn't want this, and I told Lupin about it, but apparently he has deaf ears when it involves me.**

**I go downstairs, and I see everyone has gathered up, except Ginny, for a meeting. Lupin has Teddy on his lap, clutching him tightly to his chest while humming.**

**I step around them and take my seat, and only address Lupin. I don't look into other members eyes. I might break if I do.**

"**You called?" I ask Lupin.**

**Lupin takes few moments to scan the crowd and hold Teddy even tighter before he speaks.**

"**Hermione I need to ask you something. You could call it a favor," he says with a solemn expression.**

**I arch an eyebrow, which tells him to go on. This seems important.**

"**Hermione you see I am the head of order now and we have failed with the war," he says.**

"**Genius! When did you figure that o****ut?" I ask sarcastically.**

**Lupin ignored me and went on.**

"**Hermione I want to say that for Teddy's safety I had made promise to Nymphadora before she died."**

"**And…?" I ask. **_**Where is he going with this?**_

**"Nymphadora made me promise to keep Teddy away from war until it was finished, and that was when Harry was alive. Now that he isn't I hereby regret to say that I have to leave due to my son and late wife's promise." Lupin casted his eyes low.**

"**WHAT?" I yell. I stand up and go up to him and to point my finger into his chest, seeing nothing but red. How could he do this? How could he just leave us like this?**

"**Are you saying that you are going because of one stupid promise you made? You're going to leave us? All alone? You are the leader! They survived because of you, and you are abandoning us?"**

"**Hermione calm down I didn't want to abandon any of you, this is just because of my boy. My little boy."**

**"You are paranoid, Lupin! You are too afraid now! You used to be brave and everything but you've lost it! You are scared for your boy? Well why don't you turn around and ask everyone else how many boys they have lost? Sons, husbands, fathers, brothers, boyfriends, why don't you ask them?!"**

**Lupin turns around and looks at everyone. Nearly everyone has lost someone close to them. Someone they loved.**

**Lupin sighs and very quietly he speaks, "I am sorry Hermione but this seems like the right decision for me and my son. I made a promise and I can't break it. I am sorry for being selfish but this is decided now."**

**"WHY YOU—" **

**Teddy screams, I grab Lupin's collar pulling him in front of my nose, but hands pull me back and I scream. Just like Ginny, I yell curses, words that I never knew I can ever speak.**

**Lupin just holds teddy closer, his eyes have tears in them now.**

**Mr. Weasley tries to calm me with his soft gentle voice, and says, "Let him go Hermione. He asked our permission and we gave it to him. I am sorry for putting this burden on you, but we will be there, we all will."**

**I don't calm down. instead I push his hands off and went to my room. I throw myself in the pillow, I can't take this. this was hard, I yell for Harry. For mum and dad. For everyone, but no one came. **

**Everybody has lost their someone dear. **

**But I have lost everything, including my love.**

**Because to say that I was never in love with Harry Potter would be a total lie.**

**Please review :) **


	2. sealed in dark

Disclaimer : all books and movies belong to j.k rowling and warner bros.

Lights , lots of lights were hanging in my dark manor . it almost felt surreal . they were lights on our lamps , candles , chandliers even magical bugs were enchanted to make our vast garden look bueatiful. How ironic when we are the dark side all we had to do is light up this whole manor . I take flute of wine and drown in one go . they were much too much lights , this much lights were too dangerous , it could make us blind .

I run a hand on my hair and down my robes . iam nervous . I don't think it's such a good idea to have a victory party just days after war . we smile , we prade , we pretend to have jolly good time but none of them know how we are doing , how _I _am doing .

My father lucuis malfoy can be seen behind many deatheater wives , laughing , chatting , like nothing happened . me draco malfoy is sitting around and is very bored .

Then there is brust of smoke and lord voldemort appears . ofcourse he will make grand entrance . like he always does , like he did in hogwarts , like he did now .

I narrow my eyes , forcing my mind shut . I hate this man I really really do , but I can't voice it . iam too afriad.

My two best friends theo nott and blaise zabini are chatting around with some girls . until they look at me , I just nodded and looked away .

But looked away did nothing , the greengrass sister is pathetic , she is batting her eyelashes and motioning me to come . I sneer at her .

Too bad her elder sister was killed by ron weasley . she was the only sane sister around .

Crabbe died in that blasted room.

Goyle commited sucide just a week after war.

Blaise lost a leg while fighting that werewolf.

And I was shattered . inside and out . I surrived the war yet I wish I hadn't.

Blaise came to me and nudged me in elbow . I looked at him .. he nodded at that greengrass girl and smirked at me .

"she's in love with you draco" blaise said after throwing smirks at her .

I looked at her disgustly . she was pathetic really . clingy even.

" will you just shut up ?" I asked him.

"you know it wouldn't be too bad for you to loosen up" .

" I can never loosen up here . thankyou very much"

"too bad I was thinking maybe some drinking would do that"

I looked at my wine . all gone , but I don't feel drunk , I feel much sober than before .

"maybe its him or _him" ._

"you have to forget about it draco , it wasn't your father's fault" . blaise said in a low tone .

I hissed more like that snake . I don't like it when someone lectures me . espically people like zabini .

" I wouldn't , I never would , and don't say like it never mattered". I hissed at him.

" draco look I understand where you come from but you have -

Just then a high pitch scream echoed the halls , everyone stopped talking , a scream tore again this time it was closer .

Voldemort swaggered forward . the doors opened . and wormtail with couple of snatchers came .

Behind them was sight of horror .

They had a girl behind them . a girl not much then her early 20's , I can't see her face , so I rush forward to see if its someone I know .

A scream tore from her lungs again .

Oh I know her alright , shes gryffindor chaser , I knew her from our qudditch matches .

Voldemort leant forward , he touched her face . she spat at him.

Laughing the mad men turned to his posse and asked where did they find her .

They said they found her lurking in diagonalley for food.

The girl's eyes were blank , yet she screamed , there was blood everywhere in her face . her hands still holding the bread she must have bought .

Voldemort then smiled . and annonced that she was a order member and they were searching for them .

Then this girl must know what he needed to know . it makes perfect sense.

He opened his mouth and mummred words , if it could fool anyone it would be seen as words of comfort but it was nothing but a deadly whisper

" are you or not Damelza Robbins?"

She didn't answer .

"ANSWER ME!"

"yes" came a faint reply .

Voldemort leaned forward again .

" are you or not order member?".he asked in low tone.

Damelza must have gone nervous , she looked around for help , her eyes settled on me , I looked away .

" o…order ? there is no o…or ..order , it finished with harry potter" . she mummbled.

Perhaps damelza thinks voldemort is stupid , but shes wrong , we all know order is very well in form.

Voldemort whispered " _donot lie to me girl ! I will kill you if you do ! so tell me are you or not an order member ?"_

She flinched . and cast her eyes down . a faint " yes" came.

I closed my eyes.

Voldemort laughed gleefully .

He whispered again " so in exchange of your life and freedom you will tell me what they are planning now?".

I fought an urge to roll my eyes , voldemort knows exactly what are they upto , but something tells me he wants a confimation .

Damelza closed her eyes , she then whispered words , words I would never thought will hear .

"order is intact , it has got more member, mostly war victims and their families . death of harry potter has broken them all but they are togather and strong".

Voldemort smiled even more , I think I detect a fear in his eyes , but it was quick flash and gone.

"And?".

"remus lupin left"

Gasps could be heard , I too in shock felt my jaw drop , remus lupin as in nymphadora's husband and my teacher in third year , can't leave like that . he was supposed to be leader or something , he can't abandon his duties .

Voldemort waved his hand as it's very old news , he must have knowen about it , I see him eager now.

" so who took his place?" he asked casually as asking about weather update.

Damelza robbins then closed her eyes and drew in a breath . she then uttered in one word . that I hated so much .

" _Hermione granger"_.

HERMIONE GRANGER?

Everyone remained quiet as too afriad to ask . me too was shocked to say anything .

Voldemort smiled .

Just then a green spark emerged from his hands .

Damelza robbins died .

Voldemort now boastfully bragged how he happen to kill the mudblood.

Too bad he wouldn't have that chance.

My fist clenched and unclenched all the times.

Hermione granger wouldn't be killed that easily . she has to suffer frist.

And I promise I would not let voldemort have that chance.

Because I think for this job only one person is best . Me

I always imagined killing her . and now I really think she has to be killed .

I wouldn't let voldemort steal that chance , he had potter , I will have her .

After all why shouldn't avenge my mother's killer ?

a/n long chappie …tense and difficult , I hope I did justice . leave a review guys . I want to know how do you like it ? pretty please?


	3. lost loves , allies and luna lovegood

Green . the colour of calmness , of forests, of grass , of _emerld _.

All I see is green , just green . so bueatiful . I don't want to let go of it . its solid , its tangiable , I want to touch it .

But I can't . I reach my hand towards it . it fades futhur and furthur to the point I ask it to stop . but it won't . it just faded . I don't like this . I want green . it made me happy .

Someone is calling my name but I ignore it . I don't want to be woken up . I just want to sleep now .

A hand shifts gently into mine . I flinch at it .

" I know you are awake". A dreamy voice comes .

I open one eye . I see blue instead of green . iam not happy .

" you have to wake up now". This time I opened both of my eyes. Luna lovegood is standing over me , she is smiling . I wonder what she is smiling at ? there is nothing to smile about it these days .

She pulled me in sitting position . I scanned myself . I slept in my old red jumper and jeans . I didn't even changed . and I smelled bad.

Luna hums while she takes out some neatly folded fresh clothes for me , I just stare at her .

" get up hermione . I have made you breakfast. Pancakes with syrup and toast . but frist you have to shower , iam sure you realize you smell." She said playfully.

Again I stare at luna lovegood. How come she's so …. Happy ? she lost her father in the war . yet shes as cheerful as sunshine . to make matters worse she's wearing yellow and blue jumper and jeans.

It was just distrubing .

Maybe iam selfish . upon watching luna how strong she has become she has even forget about nargles and whacksprouts even and shes become a mature woman.

Only I am moping like selfish seems to have lose a toy and searching for it .

But I think harry isn't a toy , and iam searching for him , even though he's dead.

Another memory , another pain , it always hurted in my head when harry came up which was often . I try to drown it out but he seemed to come nearer and nearer.

"hermione get up now ! you have to go to meeting afterwards and maybe you and I can spend some time togather with ginny after meeting" she said quietly.

Ginny . I had forgot about her . ginny is so quiet that even when you are sitting beside her ,she will nerver respond . just her eyes transfixed to the door.

luna is being punished for no reason . her father died, she had a best friend of ginny who in a way died too . and all she had us . but I abandoned her . I felt so guilty that I sprang up and went for shower.

Luna arranged some hot water for me . it was relaxing . I wanted to think .

Harry died , order become nothing , kingsley formed it again , but he died too soon .

Lupin grasped the order's rein and actually made an army but he left.

Leaving it to me

And I will ruin it .

I donot know how to run order. How to lead couple of broken , shattered souls without hope .

That's when I realize I need a friend , an alley .

Luna lovegood is best option . she has best ablitiy to bring positive in dark situations . maybe just maybe what if I reached my hand towards her ?

Am I using her ?

But I can't do this alone . I can do it but iam afriad, that's why I hid in my room for 2 days after lupin left refusing to come out , just let out my screams of furstrations behind the door.

I close my eyes to rest again , its hurts to think now too.

I leave the bathroom and luna hands me my clothes . I go back and dress.

After I come I have breakfast alone where nobody bothers me or sees me playing with it .

A glass of milk later I head down to drawing room where all order members are. They stand up as soon as they see me .

There is a tense silence and I don't how to approach it luckily bill comes forward and lurches me in with a gentle smile .

" how are you hermione?". Bill smiles at me more.

I can't help but smile in return . his gentleness touched me , it was just like harry.

As soon the smile came it left , my eyes got glossy but forced them to held back .

Iam leader of this group. I must be strong , or atleast try it .

I see dennis creevey in the corner , his red eyes boring me .

Mr weasley coughs and stands up . maybe he can't take this silence

"right . so we all know why we are here , we all decided to meet today to work out plans for attacks, we can't sit in this cottage much longer , and if hermione says so we can act on it immediately".

I look at mr weasley , trying to figure if he's mad . but hes not hes serious , what should I say . what attacks ? didn't we just lost a war ?

"hermione?" mr weasley concerned voice breaks my thought.

I look at their faces . some lingered with hope, others with indifference until I see dennis creevey again

_Get up _he mouthed to me . I got up like robot in command . my voice cracks as I speak .

" atta…attacks ? what attacks ? where attacks?". I blush deep red.

I expected them to laugh but noone does , that's when cho chang stands up .

Her back is striaght , she looks she has been through hell but there is a poker face.

"there has been attacks in diagon alley and raids in minsitry ,they are searching for every order member, they are torturing them for information and afterwards killing them".

I flinch again . so much has happened yet my doors remained locked.

" how do you know?" I ask her .

" you must know hermione that I have got contacts in ministry , how I won't tell you but yes they are there". Cho crossed her arms.

I bit my lip . I search for signs for false rumors but look on members faces confrim they are true.

" they have taken the daily prophet .they are printing every execution with pictures as a warning to us". Neville quietly spoke.

" why haven't we seen them?" . I ask stupidily.

"because we can't afford to owl at this place , its highly dangerous , they can trace it in a minute and kills us all in next sceond". Neville speaks again.

I fought an urge to faceplam ofcourse! We are being watched ! but I need to see who we have lost since the war , I have lost count of them.

" who did we lose ?" I ask again.

Neville took a deep breathe and whispered " we lost damelza robbins 2 days ago"

Damelza robbins our provider , she was the master cook of the house besides mrs weasley , her and mrs weasley became very close during this time . it almost was having ginny back .

I look at mrs weasley's face , she's very strong , she hides her pain well . I wish I was that strong.

" did she said anything?" . I asked them again.

Cho answered before neville could " it seems so , they do know you are now the head of the order".

I wanted to run as fast as I can , I wanted to close my doors and never come out.

Dennis creevey is watching me again , this time he comes near me and whisper in my ear " _say it"_

Say what? I bet dennis knows before I do . I watch mrs weasley again . her eyes were glossed with tears . she made an effort to hide it .

Then it struck me . I won't let anymore damelza robbins to die just because iam selfish .

A look at luna is all what I need to gather .

" well don't just stand there ! do something about it ! make plans , find where they are ! we will fight! We will attack! We will bring it to the end! If this is what harry wanted then iam in !" I said that in one breath.

Dead silence , iam shocked I said it . perhaps its death of my friends or tears of loved ones that driving me mad with rage.

Bill smiles and hugs me , fluer rakes my hair and hugs me , neville smiled for the frist time , dennis squeezed my hand , luna laughs , ron kisses me on cheek which I find bit odd. Everyone are so happy , if felt like christmas eve to them.

Strange how emotions and words play out and brings light even in darkest of dark. i have a ghost of smile on my lips. mr weasley comes up and says' you heard her let's go".

they all start to plan . they broke into groups , disscussion , analysis start. i back out for a while , the overwhelm of emotions is too much .

mr weasley tells to take a break , i clutch luna's hand and race to ginny 's room .

a/n thankyou alwaysslytherin ... i wanted to update as soon i can ... well what do you think ? would love to have a review


	4. when my world crashed

Sweat broke through my forhead and prickled across my chin. It was a hot day , very hot. It seemed like sun had brusted and shooted its specks at us , but its not the sun iam worried , it's the raid .

few of order members have been sighted in diagon alley , making way to gringotts . ofcourse the gringotts was in our control . the alarms triggred as soon the order stepped in the bank . my father , I , theo , blaise and few deatheaters appratted to the bank. When I reach there , it was already a blood battle .

the goblins who hold the bank , who work for us , had fled away as soon the order broke , exactly why order broke into gringotts , its beyound my curiosty . but I do one thing this attack was intentional , planned even.

I am standing behind one of the pillars of bank , dogding , casting curses with wand . I could see there are not much order members . very few of them exactly but they all were brillant with their curses .

So Hermione granger decides to sent only few of her precious staff to defend themselves against voldemort's brutul army of more than 200?

There is lot of blood on the floor , bodies , curses here and there . someone has cast _incindeo _the burning spell . its smoking everywhere .

My eyes hurt, I have weird sense of déjà vu of hogwarts battle in room of requirement where crabbe casted that blasted spell and nearly roasted us .

This is not that fire , but its deadly enough to kill .

Smoke is worse than fire .

Its makes so blind , wherever you go , you get killed. I have to hand it to granger for her smartness.

Behind the pillar broke into pieces and someone casted the killing curse on me.

I dodged it again .

I haven't lifted my wand for any unforgiveable. I just shot _experlliamus _or stunning curse . nothing more.

My father will be not happy about this .

He himslef is busy fighting off with bill weasley and arthur weasley . who look determined to kill him.

Let the man rot .

But as soon I turn left I see a green spark projected over theo 's back .

_"portego!"_ I yell as loud I can.

Theo gets knocked forward , I check his pulse . hes alive for now .

Theo opens his eyes .

" damn it theo ! what the hell ? you were about to die !". iam yelling at him like a madman.

Theo didn't speak . just mouths "thankyou" .

I lift him up and carry him from one hand , while dodging , yelling , stunning.

I have to get theo in a safe place . I won't let him die here . I pull him out from the bank and make a beeline for ollivander's .

When I reached that shack ,ollivander died in our prison in his sleep . he had noone left to run his shop.

So the place remained a shack .

I placed theo in the corner . he lost lot of blood and his eyes remained shut.

Too this point I was drenched.

I didn't want theo to die now , I wanted him to live , he had such a hard life, as his friend I wanted him to save him as much I wanted to save my mother.

My mother .

Her memory sliced me like knife in my heart. I never wanted her to die . I wanted to die myself so she can live.

But she died.

Leaving me all alone.

Hermione granger will pay for this, I closed my eyes and familer battle came in my mind .

There were sparks just like these , my mother and bellatrix were fighting with weasleys in the grand hall .

my mother never raised her wand for killing either. She just stunned them just like me.

But bellatrix , the madwoman aimed for killing curse at ginny weasley when hermione granger who appeared out of nowwhere .

Blasted the spell of _AVADA KADAVERA _to my mother's back .

I saw it all and let it happen .

I tried running towards her , I had my wand ready , ready to strike hermione granger , but my feet never moved.

My vision got blurred , I saw my mother falling , falling like an angel from skies to the ground.

I tried to run , to catch her, I couldn't .

Because that day I fell too .

My mother died .

And my world was shattered.

I sense hands slapping on my cheek . I open my eyes, theo's blue eyes were open .

I shake the feeling , his eyes were very much like mother .

He seemed to saying something , pointing something .

I was only concerned about him .

" what theo ? are you hurt ? are you in pain?" I ask him ,while searching any signs of injuries.

He pointed something behind my back.

But before I turn around ,

I sense a piece of wood behind my neck .

A cool voice breaks , its icy texture gets in my skin.

" why hello malfoy"

I froze

This is a moment I turn around

And kill her.

But I don't .

I just put on a smirk .

And do turn around.

" why hello granger".

Brown lock with grey.

a/n hello , thankyou for your reviews, and alerts and follows even views, I hope this chap did some justice , as I burned my hand earlier ,so there might be few errors , your opinions and reviews will be valued a lot. Please leave a review, I will love you


	5. bonds of unbreakable hate

My wand rested on Drac malfoy's neck deeply . I had followed him from gingotts to ollivander's . I spotted him carrying a bloody theo nott to that shack .

After finishing with bank . my team left as soon they finished off. The bank was utterly destroyed. That was the plan . to destroy all their wealth and make them as straved as we are .

Neville piled up the deatheater bodies and burned them . lucuis malfoy, nott senior , rokewood were only ones surrived and apprated during the climax of battle.

But when I saw draco malfoy , I didn't want to the lose the golden chance, it was my one and only .

If anyone who knew who I was following. They would have taken that iam going to kill malfoy .and they were right.

I will kill draco malfoy.

It sounds sadist , I had been waiting for moment like this to spring up .

Draco malfoy turned around . he's all bloodied and layers of ashes coated in his hair. He looked tired , purple bags can been seen under his eyes. His hands were all bloodied too and dripple of blood made its way from his forhead to his eyebrow.

He didn't flinch a bit , just smirked the way he used to in hogwarts.

I hated that smirk , his smirk reminded me of harry , another burn of pain.

I subsided my pain and conctrated to try ligemancy in his mind.i wanted to know all his plans before he dies.

It was bloody hard , harry taught me a bit around war I succeeded .

But breaking into draco's brain was very hard.

i closed my eyes and counted to ten . trying it again.

" try as you might granger , then again they don't just call me master of occulmancy for nothing"

I pried my eyes open , he was all calm and cool and that hideous smirk was there.

Draco malfoy continued speaking .

" you have a flair of coming people's back and killing them granger". His eyes were now serious.

I know what he's talking about , that sin I commited , a murder.

I never acknowlege my actions of past to myself but right now , I was feeling as uncomfertable as hippogriff in a closet.

I always told myself that actions were nessescary , it had to be done.

But right now there is no time for self loathing or explaination.

And I don't owe malfoy one either.

I calmed myself , shoved my wand deeped into his throat, he flinched again .

" and you have flair of hiding yourself , acting like a coward". I spoke as casually as chatting to an old friend.

Draco malfoy smirked again , " I believe I do , but then again I never pegged you as a _killer_".

It seemed all the self control I had mustured up , faded away , I tried cursing him . he was too quick for it .

He knocked my wand down , and bent my arm backwards , he pushed me towards the rusty wall of the shack .

My head was now bleeding , the blow had an hard impact , malfoy was strong , I should have seen this coming .

But no, I walked right into it , my head bleeding and me pushed against the wall. And malfoy behind me.

Is he going to kill me just like I killed his mother ?

Torture me?

Whatever it was , I waited for it . I didn't move or squirm. Perhaps this is my fate , to die before letting order to victory , unfulfilling harry's dream.

Die , a single word. A fearful word, nearly everyone is afriad of it .

Iam not .

Maybe if I die , then this will be good, maybe I can be with harry and my parents, and order can choose someone who would actually grantee a victor.

As if malfoy's reading my thoughts , he whispers in my hair , his breathe is mixed with smoke and really . for a person like draco malfoy I never pegged him as minty .

" you think iam going to kill you hermione? You think iam going to be _that _merciful?".

Ofcourse not .

Malfoy came closer again , his smoky and minty breathe was more concetrated now.

" no iam not merciful , the dark lord might be but iam not" he laughs coldly as he says this.

Something clicked in my mind. Voldemort wasn't presant in the bank , I expected him to be frist to arrive.

" where was your _lord _malfoy ? , too afriad to face now ? or he is too lazy to send you and your friends to do his dirty work?". I ask him as my curiosty burned.

Malfoy laughed again . he seemed to shake his head .

" my dear when you attacked gringotts do you know who actually came ? only the ones who have their golds and jewels in the bank . they will do anything to protect it , but the dark lord he hasn't got any gold , jewels there ,its not like he's making another set of hocruxes just for you fools to find out , no hes immortal now , undeafeated even , hes not insecure as he was when potter was alive".he spoke slowly so I can understand fully .

Hocruxes , another mention of harry and the way he spoke about him. My eyes tinged with tears now.

I forced them back .

I have to pull myself togather before I ask my next question.

" then what are _you _doing ? for someone like you , I did say you have least interst where you gold goes".

Malfoy came closer as possible. It was getting uncomfertable now . we were as in other words now breathing same air.

" touche granger , I see you are not broken at all , rather hardened yourself now , but let's cut to the chase , you see iam here because of _you_".

" me?"

" yes granger , you . you think you can take the dark lord all by yourself and couple of hug bunnies that you call order ? no you can't, hes very powerful now , as I said before hes undeafeated . you will need someone smarter ofcourse , and that would be me". He was smiling now , it made him look mad.

I was confused now , but for someone like draco malfoy who willingly voulnteer to a good cause . doesn't match up.

I shifted uncomfertably . but malfoy won't let me.

" my my malfoy , what a genrous offer. I hadn't known you , you might have fooled me into thinking how changed you are, which you are not, so what's the catch behind this , why sudden change of heart malfoy?". I speak through gritted teeth.

Malfoy laughed like a madman more, he seemed to have caught on .

" oh granger and I doubted you were brightest witch for nothing , I was wrong after all".

" oh happy to amuse you . now on with your offer" I spoke.

Malfoy twisted my fingers. A cry broke out from my throat. It hurted a lot.

" you see granger when I found out you have killed my mother, I lusted for your blood, for a longtime really but then I thought if I kill you . what's the fun ? just one curse and your killed. No I didn't _just _wanted to kill you granger , I wanted you to suffer". He whispered in my ear.

So that was it , malfoy torturing me while I let him in and kill everyone in order. No there was something. He wasn't finished . I waited for him to explain more .

" and by suffering I mean , the worst kind of torture, what's the worst kind of torture granger? Not a crucio, or incindeo or any spell or curse. Not physical or mind methods either. But something more stasifying and yet most worst torture of them all.".

Happiness that's what he meant now. I think I get it figured it out now . while he hleps me win the war , take down voldemort, everything comes to back to normal . everyone's happiness expect mine actually .

He was going to make sure I don't deserve any kind of happiness and if it does he will snatch it away like a golden snitch.

I close my eyes. And I acknowleged my theory to him. He seemed to be pleased.

" excllent granger , but you are wrong in one way , when you win. You will offer me full pardon , I will give you everything , every information you need to take him down. And when everything is done and all. _I will kill you_".

His last words chilled my bones.

" I thought you wanted to torture me?" I ask stupidly .

" torture then kill, I have to avenge my mother's death somehow".

So this was it about. Him avenging his mother's death.

Further on if there is a chance before I die I will have to explain .

Explain then die.

I close my eyes. Now the most important question lingered in my mind.

" why should I trust you ?". I ask bluntly.

" oh you don't granger, we will make an unbreakable vow, I giving you every information and you granting me your farewell".

My eyes remain shut. So many people's life was in jeopardy , the weasleys , neville, luna , cho , dennis, everyone.

I think of consequences what will happen if I say no . he will make sure each and every one in order is destroyed , instead of winning he will kill them all or let voldemort do it .

But then again , who am I to say no ? wasn't I debating to meet harry few moments earlier?

Besides there will be nothing left for me after the war, if we win everyone will have chance of happiness

Harry's scarifice won't go in waste .

And I will meet harry and my parents , from this hell I think that heaven is better.

And draco malfoy's making an unbreakable vow. If he breaks it , not only he dies but he loses his grants to kill me.

Which I suppose he won't do it .

Its better malfoy killing me than voldemort. Maybe I deserve it.

Emerld eyes flash in my vision .

I whisper a " yes" so low that malfoy actually had to lean in to listen.

Malfoy let go of instantly , I rub my hands .

He smirked again.

He casted his arm out . I did same as mine.

But wait . you need a third party for it .

I echo my thoughts to malfoy , he too seemed confused.

To our left a voice spoke " I will do it".

Theo nott sat and observed us.

Malfoy walked towards him " don't be an idiot , you have to go back". He spoke angirly.

Nott remained calmed and cool " no take me with you , I am good as dead anyway".

" draco there is nothing left now , nothing to go back now. Let me come with you", nott aruged

" no"

" please , I can't really go back now . I have noone". Nott pleaded.

" it's not that I don't want to , theo , its about _her _she can't kill me because she needs me but she _will _kill you because she doesn't needs you".

" iam not useless draco , I only came third in hogwarts after you two. I can give plenty to her". Nott smiled.

Then it struck me. Nott wanted something too out of this.

" nott what do you want from this?" I ask cautionsly.

Nott smiled . " nothing granger , just freedom , iam not techinacally a deatheater , since my mother was opposed of it . my father is trying ever since to get the dark mark on me".

So he wanted a escape just like me.

" what if you betray us ? betray malfoy ?". I ask again.

" I won't , you can make a unbreakable vow with me too". He said calmly.

It was tempenting , two slytherins in my cultches . plenty of information.

I nodded .

Malfoy cursed.

Nott smiled.

Nott offered to take vow first. He clasped his arm under mine with draco malfoy as a third party.

Malfoy seemed as happy as slugworm when he spoke of unbreakable vow.

" do you theodore nott idiot will not ever betray the order of phoenix , its members , and plans and granger to the dark lord". Malfoy spoke with venom

Nott smiled said " I won't".

" and do you hermione granger will grant theodore nott freedom for his innocence after this war".

I calmed myself.

" I will".

Two ribbons folded togather.

Draco pushed nott to one side.

And handed him his wand.

I clasped my hand again with malfoy. He wasn't please about it.

" do you draco malfoy promise that you will give every information , plan , secrets valued for winning this war and killing dark lord to order of phoenix and hermione granger?".nott began in low voice.

Malfoy spoke quietly. " I will".

A gold ribbon formed .

" and do you hermione granger will grant draco malfoy's freedom after war and grant him to kill you if you win this war and destroy the dark lord".

I still don't trust malfoy , I won't ever. Even after unbreakable vow I won't trust him.

I will just have to keep closer eye on him .

As I said next few words , looking into stormy grey and wishing it was green .

" I will" .

A silver thread formed and bonded the promise which can lead to my death , order's win and malfoy's avenge.

a/n this is my favorite chap , I had this chap ever since I posted this story , its most important one. Well what do you think ? thankyou so much for your reviews and views and follows. Feel free to discuss about it …. I hope you like it , do tell your opinions they are valued a LOT . love you guys!


	6. welcome to shell cottage ferret

The frist thing I saw , or felt was wetness. Like a bucket of ice cold water has been splashed in my face. I open my eyes and frist thing I see is water , everywhere water , like an ocean . where has Granger apprated us ? middle of nowwhere? .

She's going to drown us that's for sure , why did I believe in Hermione granger ? that girl is as trustful as that dead auror mad eye moody .

I hear coughs and I turn back , there in bright afternoon shimmering on the waves , theo's head emerges. As he's not a very good swimmer and I duck into water and grab him . I grab him by collar and lead him to the shore, I see granger drying her hair with her scraf. furstration crept me up when I see her .

The afternoon sun is beaming brightly at her golden brown hair , her eyes are hollow and her cheeks are paled . in sunlight . I can see her face ozzing the word _broken _but I brush the fact , that she a heartless monster can ever be broken .

I made theo sit up against a rock , he's still weak from blow . I walk up to miss know it all . trying to not to scream at her for nearly drowning us .

She gave me a dirty glare while I shurgged off . I stand there for a while and study her habits , her hands are shaking yet her eyes are represanting strength.

After a while she too gets furstrated . she practically yells at me .

" what ? ferret ? am I looking too bueatiful for you?" . a rude tone

Yuck , no way

I smirk as I thought what to say " as tempting that is granger , you can be never be too bueatiful for me".

She huffed and continued drying her hair.

" like you find anything bueatiful in this world for you" . she said with her tongue out .

I rolled my eyes.

" right where are we? I hope you have bought us somewhere safe". I speak as I gazed the secenerio.

" don't worry ferret , I have bought you somewhere safe , which I hope you don't disclose it your daddy or your friends back there".

Back there , I try to imagine my world back there , back there was nothing for me , no pardon no freedom nothing . even if we win , I wouldn't be nothing back there , just my ruddy father and voldemort . not an attractive future .

I don't know what came over me but the moment I had hermione granger under my grip . I can't seem to kill her just like when I can't see potter die . but it happened anyway .

All I know by gaining hermione granger,I could get anything I want , but I knew better I had to give something before I get what I want .

secrets, all of them , voldemort and my father , plans , one would say how come I know it ? let's just say I wasn't put into slytherin for nothing, I included myself to their meetings make it a hype , encouraging them , self loathing about it later , because the same secrets killed my mother.

My mother another reason , I did not understand hermione granger's will to die . I expected her to fight instead she said yes . maybe this is what gryffindors do , scrafice themsleves.

Hermione granger gets up and motions us to fllow .

In a far corner I see a cottage , whose walls are made of shells . is this the famous shell cottage ? it might be . my father knew about it but couldn't find because its marked to be unplottable.

Smart for granger again , hiding in unplottable place .

She turns to us and now she is speaking , basically I like to tune out her but this seems important.

" right , when we go inside , you two will be recognized immediately , you are most wanted crimnals , and they wouldn't hesitate to torture you or kill you".

Theo scoffed " that seems helpful".

Granger ignored him and addressed to me " but it will only happen unless_ I _say so".

Now she's talking .

I take a deep breathe , trying to sink in.

" so". I began " what will you say ?".

" that I found you , tried to kill you ended up torturing you so much that you begged to help us for your life with all plans taking down you know who".

A likely plan . and a half truth .

I take a deep breathe again " so you will basically telling truth only hiding certain aspects with us torture and bullying".

She rolled her eyes this time and spoke " yes ferret I can't tell them how I let you kill me afterwards or how I grant both your freedoms".

I mutterted a fine .

We went to driection of cottage , a bright orange light is flickring from right window , the door is already open if waiting for someone's arrival .

Granger motions to stay back.

As she moves forward . a large pair of hands envelope her . and an red head could be seen .

Molly weasley is hugging her now , crying how she thought granger was good as dead . I wish.

Than the sea of red heads make way for her , hugging her , kissing her , comforting her.

Ron the weasel is frist to spot me , from granger's back he makes a beeline for me . he raises his fist and is about to leash it .

But his hand is stopped .

Granger has his wrist on her hand . she gives dirty glare at him.

" let it go ron" she clamly speaks.

Bill weasley is frist to speak hes as surprised to see me as his brother.

" hermione what's the meaning of this?".

" I found them and bought them here".

Ron the weasel is now yelling at her .

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BRINGING THEM HERE ? DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE ? THEY ARE THE ONES WHO KILLED HARRY!".

Granger remained calm .

" yes ron I know who they are . and for a fact ron they _didn't kill harry , voldemort did!_".

" you are crazy , you are as crazy as hagrid about dragons ! take them back or kill them hermione ! do you hear me ? kill them !".

" _shut up ron". _

A voice spoke ,

Neville longbottom emerged and went for granger's side.

Longbottom continued. " if hermione has brought them , she must have a good reason , hermione calmly explain why you brought them here".

Granger spoke all our half truth that we made up right before entering .

Arthur weasley disagrees ,

" I don't believe hermione , as much I trust you how can I trust that they speak truth".

" you don't have to , they made an unbreakable vow".

My jaw dropped at this revealtion . trust granger to keep something private . then again she is such a tattle a tale.

" and why they made an unbreakable vow with you?". The weasal father asked.

" because they see it , they see how wrong their side is , they don't have anyone to trust there , they are as lost as us , I figured if I bring them here made them swear on their lives that they will never betray us , it could be helpful for order , we can take down voldemort with their help .and don't worry about them betraying you , they fear death as much as voldemort does".she spoke calmly as explaining her answers in hogwarts.

But how in the hell she figured out the exact thing I thought over past 6 months? Expect the death ofcourse .

The mummy weasel came forward and hushed them go inside.

" hermione I appreciate your help with order , you seem as determined as others before you but dear if you want them to be here , they will not be treating as guest , they can help you with plan and all and they will be given food , clothes and shelter , but I can't torelate them idle , they have to do all housework I assign them . expect ginny's room which is out of beyounds."

I narrowed my eyes at granger , surely she will not agree to this , I accept torture than this house elf treatment.

Granger looked at , and winked at us . surely not.

The look of evil smirk could rival my own as she said .

" don't worry mrs weasley , feel free to use them any way you like".

Bitch .

a/n thankyou for your reviews, I hope you like this chappie , its kind of hillarious too . iam told to get beta from one reviewer, but I dunno how , or where I can get , if anyone who would like to beta chapters for me , please let me know , but you have to explain me frist how beta is done . so lovelies as tom felton says it please review your thoughts on this chapter and story and feel free to have discussion how it should be or what could be done to improve , till then ciao !


	7. broken hope, nightmares alive

It was bitter cold in the morning, the icy winds and sea spray of the storm crashed into the cottage's windows and cracked doors. the cottage needed some renovating , but due to the poor funds and no money we had to bear with it .

My hands which were frosted by now , hold on my tea cup like a lifeline , it was bizzare feeling . like someone died. And we are placed in the morgue . behind me draco malfoy is mopping the floor , he has string of colourful words upon his mouth . I didn't try to stop him , his words doesn't effect me anymore.

Finally after last sweep , he faces me , I tried to avoid it . I have avoiding him since the week I brought him here , the order members are now questioning my sanity but I don't pay heed to them either.

malfoy has yet to be proved worthy , the order won't let him come to the meeting room, I tried too but they said he has to earn their trust , even if I made unbreakable vow with him .

so malfoy is banned from order but theo nott as not a deatheater is welcomed . but his welcome consist of most eldest of members , mr weasley , bill and charlie . no younger member allowed. All I got from their meeting , that the weasleys asked him number of questions including not taking his dark mark , his father's role , his mother's whereabouts who is good as dead , my trusting him.

He spoke truth about that he never wanted to take part in this war , his father is a monster who killed his muggleborn mother the night before the war in front of his eyes, and assuring that I don't trust him at all . he trusts me.

Trust , that's big word, I don't think I trusted anyone after harry.

Its hypocritel of me , but I think my trust died as soon as harry died, ron left , my parents death .

They love me , care for me , feed me , clothe me , gave me home but I don't trust them or _myslef._

Malfoy now makes irratating sound. I look up , hes standing now arms crossed and his right foot tapping the floor. He is impatient.

" what is it now ? look its not my fault they let theo in ok ? its all about the mark , they can atleast believe theo a bit , but they hate you , your past actions have never been forgotten , you made this bed , you sleep in it". I say tiredly.

This is his third attempt forcing me to enter the premisis of order. He complained and whined like a baby .

" I thought you were the leader of dysfunctional group granger". He asks in his usual rude tone.

I flinch at the word " dysfunctional" , I know for a fact if anyone is as dysfunctional as he says , its me.

I close my eyes before speaking " you don't a thing about dysfunctional".

He makes that sound again . this time its furstration .

"don't they trust you ? you and potter were pets of them , what happened ? don't they trust your judgement". He says while leaning against the door.

_Yes we were ,_ I thought , _but everything changed when harry died you see, noone is normal not even me . _but I would rather cut my tongue than admit that to him.

I rise up , I take my mug , place it a washer , wash it and place it in its place.

For a long time malfoy just stands .studying me , I flinch under his gaze for he is sending blazes now.

I sigh , then I stride up close , I speak in low tone " they do trust me , but they can't trust you , you haven't proven anything yet . if you just do that maybe they will".

Malfoy takes a deep breathe , his eyes blazing , his nostrils on fire , good atleast he is alive. He speaks in a very low low whisper possibly like a breathe of smoke.

"_incase you notice granger, I have been stuck in this house for a like a week , I haven't been interogatted or asked or questioned , all I had done is make this ruddy house spotless , work with weasel mummy and that's it , and above all you ask for provence granger , well let just say that maybe I haven't given chance! If they had we won't be standing and having this consversation .if they had maybe you and I would be planning where to attack or cause an ambush , but no they haven't so excuse me for saying this but they do trust you fine , its you , you don't trust them!". _He spoke that in one breathe , how he manages to that I would never know.

His words now sting , how he figured out I don't trust them? Maybe he is right , maybe all this avoidance has caused him to notice something which should have been kept hidden .

I calmed myself now I don't want to lose my temper again.

" malfoy _shut up _ok , its not my fault, I tried , they didn't , its one against hundereds so iam basically nothing but a face to represant them a hope , how _I_ can be hope , I don't know , but I assure you I trust them well , meanwhile you stick around and maybe you would get a chance , just pray to merlin for that".

Malfoy scoffs as if I told him best joke ever.

"hope , more like the crappiest hope ever!" his eyes are now serious " you can't be hope , you are too dead for them , look at you , you are a mess ! hope is supposed to be shiny and bright , you aren't anything , how can _you_ be a hope ?"

I closed my eyes at this bitter truth .

He continued , " but then maybe you can be , if you want. A broken hope".

My eyes snap open , his whole attitude is changed, he is serious and his eyes …dare I say it _sincere_

I never thought draco malfoy 's eyes could ever be sincere. Now seems like a good time to call dead collin creevey and take his picture.

His gaze is intense . I look down , I don't want to acknowlege it , its getting uncomfortable now.

" why do you say that ?" I ask in quiet voice.

" because sometimes when there is no hope , the broken hope is best hope". Came his reply .

Now iam speechless, I really don't know what to say , hes standing to close to my comfort and I blush like a tomato now .

A high pitch sherik broke through the walls of cottage and the winds.

Malfoy and I whirl around .

The sherik came again , like a animal being caught and hunted and now the last pleas of saving coming from it .

Another shreik .

Malfoy and I look confuslingly at each other.

Another sherik.

This time I located the voice , I knew who it was, before the next sherik could break .

My feet take me to ginny's room with a malfoy hot on my heels.

a/n a filler chapter, I wanted to show a bit of perspective of draco and hermione here , the chapter is next is where we encounter ginny . so what do you think of draco and hermione in this chappie ? your opinions will valued a lot , and as I said before you can discuss your heart out , so do review guys , love you all .


	8. sheriks, dreams and draco malfoy

The shreiks of ginny weasley will ring in my ear drums for weeks. As her screams broke out , it was getting more louder and more violent than ever. It sounded like wounded animal about to be devoured by hungry superpower and is hlepless as it calls for help.

Granger whips her head , her curls wildly swishing back and forth making her look like a mess of invention . iam behind her, I can't stop , I want to but I can't. the fact granger ran so quickly , that in seconds I joined her too , I don't know what is happening between me and granger , I still loathe her but I think that loathe lessened a wee bit because she granted me what I wanted.

She turned left, and how many rooms this blasted place really have ? it looked like some sort of badly extention charm making everything expand with rooms being squashed like bugs.

Turning left . there in far corner of the hallway , a door is dangerously about to be brust into shards. Granger pushed the door and went for the redheaded girl.

I lean on the door. I was given strict orders by molly weasley never to enter weaslette's room . it was out of bounds for us . but right now I couldn't think , all I had was run after granger, curious and excited.

Ginny weasley must have seen better days because right now all she is sitting up in her bed with red hair flowing with every sound she makes. She looks so fragile at the moment like a small child woken up from a very very bad dream.

She screaming , screaming like hell , I try to block out but can't , tried to avert my eyes but can't . in the far corner I see neville longbottom holding a broken glass in his hand.

I narrowed my eyes on longbottom , he seemed to ignore me, his face was pale. And he looked he is about to cry right now.

He goes to weaslette in attempts to calm her, but she is too fast , she breakes her screams again , he tries to secure her arms no use. Granger is trying to secure her too but no use.

At the moment , ginny weasley slashes a fingernail on granger's cheek.

I stood up straight at that moment. Granger seemed shocked at the moment, but after few seconds she tries again.

" ginny its alright , nothing happened , you are safe really". Granger almost pleads with her. Her blood is dropping from her cheeks into the sheets of bed.

No avail.

Weaslette screamed more loudly , by this time whole family of weasley are here , they are watching hlepless.

Neville longbottom is whispering to her, tries to comfort her, it seems like surreal sight really , he is offering as comfort as potter used to give her during the war.

But there is more longbottom is actually crying , his eyes are leaking tears and making into his chin , I wait for granger to break apart.

" ginny please its alright , you are ok noone is going to hurt you". Granger pleads again.

"_HARRY , HARRY , HARRY , HARRY!"._weaslette's screams have begin chanting potter's name.

As if on cue a tear rolls down on granger's bloodied cheek . mixing blood and salt water togather.

I should be happy , I should be ecstatic that granger is finally breaking down but I don't , I try, but I can't. its really pathetic see granger cry , I figured I don't want to see her tears to see her fall , but her pain . and it's the pain of her loved ones tortured everyday and out by my side.

Which is my side really ?

Iam not from light and iam from dark but I hate dark , I don't like light but I see its my only chance.

Confusing thoughts.

Another scream breakes out , ginny screams wilder now " _HARRY, HARRY , HARRY , HARRY"._

Longbottom now secures her arms tightly , she is wiggling her legs now, kicking his sides . he doesn't seem to care , it does looks like she is going give him an ugly bruise sooner or later.

Molly weasley starts to cry , fluer weasley starts to sob on eldest weasley 's brother shoulder. All of the weasley men with lovegood are silent.

Granger is now despreatly trying to calm her, her tears are now obivious. They can't seemed to be stop.

" _HARRY , HARRY , HARRY ,HARRY"._came another chant.

Granger is trying to soothe her , forcing her to drink something , weaslette knocks the glass over , forcing the shatters and screams mix togather.

They were all so hlepless, no clue, they let her scream and then try again , let her scream and try again .

No such luck,

Now I am known for my little patience, infact how did I surrive so long , I don't know but iam sure I can't take this anymore.

Now its my turn to shout " MOVE , LET ME IN , AND I CAN HELP YOU".

Ron weasel came face to face with me , he grabs my collar and barks .

" _what are you trying to do?"._ His face is red and his mouth is foaming as if to bite me .

I calm myself,

" your sister is in lot of pain weasely . let me help her , I know what is wrong with her".

" oh you _know _don't you ? what are you going to do malfoy ? kill her ? torture her? You must see malfoy that you did this to her , she is like this since you killed harry!".

I want to slap weasley now , he sounds ridiculous , but now is not time for arguments .

The sheriks are more louder than ever, widows brust open , the door is dangerously level of ripping apart.

Her magic is being realeased, and its has to be controlled fast.

I muster up enough of coolness I can dectect.

" look weasley if you won't let me look at her, I swear she is going to blow us all up and she won't know it , her magic is dangerous right now, her anger on phsycological terms are coopreating and do something that is going either going to very ugly and or very horrific".

A hand came over to weasel's shoulder. Lovegood looks at weasel calmly , she is prying his finger off from my collar.

" ron please let him do it , he can be right , we don't know what is happening to ginny and he can help . please ron take mercy on your sister let him help her". She asks boring her blue eyes on weasel.

" but luna -

Lovegood cut him off as soon as he spoke " I know you love her ron , but please let him help . ginny could die , I don't want that , you don't want that".

It seemed like a weird silent conversation between two , after a while weasel leaves my neck alone , and warns me .

I rub my neck and let myself in.

Granger's eyes are wide and fearful , she clutches ginny's hands tightly.

I sit on the side of the bed , ginny's screams have not yet be stopped.

There is a death silence in the room

I take out my wand, whip it across her body , a binding purple light emerges from my wand and driects over ginny's eyes and body .

" what are you -

Granger speaks , I put a finger on her lips if to silence her,

I whip my wand again , again a purple light comes. This time ginny 's screams are softening .

After few more her eyes becomes droopy and she starts to limp.

After final flick , her eyes are completely closed and she fells on matress with her eyes close.

I walk up to weasley's mother , hand over a vile of purple liquid from my coat.

" she is going to be alright , she had phsycological hit as her brain formed nightmares into reality , she couldn't take it more so she screamed her head off".

Molly weasley takes my vials.

I point my vials are sleeping potions . dreamless draughts .

" she is sleeping now, I have able to create some pleasant memories of her past into her brain so that it could calm her down , whatever happens don't bring potter up in her presence its only his name her nightmares starts to form".

Behind me granger sobs.

Molly weasley still doesn't say anything . so I continue.

" I know you don't trust me mrs weasley , but do trust me on this that I have seen this before".

I was same as ginny during my sixth year , it was not until severus snape hleped with same spell like I did with ginny weasley .

" there was a boy in manor , about fifteen or so , he was kidnapped because he was muggleborn , you know who used to torture him a lot , afterwards he used to scream all night long , he used to scratch himself , until my father ordered me to cut his fingers off , which I couldn't do but I tried this spell , it worked but it was not my best , you know who later killed him as punishment to me".

There are tears on mrs weasley's eyes.

I just hand over the vials and start to walk out .

" mr malfoy".

I stop

I see mrs weasley coming up to me , she is going to slap me ofcourse .she didn't like it what I did to her to daughter.

" _thankyou"._

Iam shocked to my core, noone ever thanked me in my whole life , even I do something nice which is not often .

Granger looks at me curiosly , her blood now caked in her cheek,

I nod and walk out .

After a while I dash out to the sea , I sit on a rock and watch waves crash .

This was so calming , it made me forget the world , the war , the cruelty.

I can run but I can't hide.

One day I will face reality but not now it seems too peaceful .

Its past dinner time , iam hungry but I can't go in , I don't how people inside will precive me.

" that was very brave of you inside".

Hermione granger is behind my back , I don't look up to her. I hate her for ruining my moment of peace alone.

" yes it was , although it was more irrational don't you think?".

" it would be irrational when ron wouldn't let you in and ginny would have died".

I nod , she sat beside me , she has one hand on a cloth in her cheek and other a plate of something.

I open the plate and find my favorite , milk tarts and jam pasties .

" mrs weasley made these for you , its her way to show you her thanks".granger spoke.

I nod , mrs weasley has thanked me enough .

I glance at granger, there is something calmer about her, no anger, no furstration .

Her eyes are peaceful so are mine.

She still holds the bloody cloth on her cheek , I ask her to remove so I can heal it .

My wand cures the wound but it leaves a scar. I wonder how many other scars she has due to this cruel war.

She touches her cheek and she whispers her thanks. She blushes.

I look away , her blushes make me uncomfortable . not long ago I saw another blush on her cheeks . I was uncomfortable then too.

" did you mean it?".

I know what she is talking about , the moment when I told her she could be a broken hope.

I close my eyes and take in salty air.

" yes" . it was all she needed to know. And all _I _needed to know.

I can see granger actually destroying voldemort, she is the only hope left.

"they have given premission to have you in , I think you have proven them , but I watch my back if I were you".granger speaks.

I grin , I know they don't trust me .

" its alright I can live with that , its better not being entered and trying to bribe theo". I say

A ghost of smile appears on her lips.

" iam sure you are broke by now".she says teasilingly.

It almost is surreal , dreamlike , me and granger getting along but I don't want to woken up . it's a good dream by the way.

" you have no idea". I say as I watch the waves again.

a/n tough tough chapter, but iam glad I finished it , its really speical so far , showing draco and hermione actually having a decent conversation. please review as your reviews are only thing keeping me facts are made up , all my imagination actually so any iam sorry if there anyone in phsycology is offended by my facts.


	9. order and malfoy with BETA

As I walk down the hall to the order room, I see Malfoy and Nott are already seated with the order members. It's been a week since Ginny's meltdown, so Arthur Weasley himself invited Malfoy and Nott to join in the order meeting, although he told me he doesn't trust me. He never will.

Well today is big day for us, for today Malfoy will tell us some worthy information about Voldemort I hope. And he better give us good information. We'll know if it's not. I've used my famous spell which I did on that Ravenclaw in my fifth year. But I don't think he's going to do that. Lie. The moment we shared by the rock watching the sea was so surreal, so dreamlike. We stayed there like that for hours until we realized it was getting late and we headed back. It felt nice though, not speaking, just watching .

I see Malfoy turning, fidgeting and slightly nervous, beads of sweat from his forhead to chin are visible. Though it's bitter cold outside, Malfoy is tugging at his collar like a bird ruffling its feathers in hot July.

He's probably nervous of course, he usually does a good job hiding it. But the signs are there and he doesn't dare acknowledge them. Nott simply sits calmly with one hand holding his head and the other swatting a fly.

As I start the meeting, I notice everyone is bit on the edge. With Malfoy inside no one is ready to spill out anything right now. I see Dennis Creevey giving him a dirty look, and Malfoy looks down.

"Right. So now that the meeting is in order, let's proceed. As you see we have Draco Malfoy, Death Eater with us today and he is here because it was your decision. Please don't send him any dirty looks or jabs, the last thing I need is a fight without a reason and I would really like to get something out of this, so you can do that later." I say as I watch Dennis still giving him dirty looks.

Dennis trains his eyes on me, and Malfoy smirks at me. I brush that off.

Malfoy stands up. He walks with so much grace and has perfect posture. And it kind of makes me jealous, but he is fidgeting like hell, and he seems to be scratching his arm lightly. Oh, he is nervous now. He is showing it.

"He– hello everybody … thanks for inviting me. I… uh… have some information that you might like to know about the Dark Lord and it's all one hundred percent truth," he says smiles nervously .

I wanted to smack my head with hand, since when had Draco Malfoy become so nervous?

Then again, if I was in a room with dozens of people who hated me and wanted to kill me, I'd be nervous too.

Draco malfoy now seems to removing his handkerchief and applying to his sweaty temple.

"I know I have been a down right idiot in the past. I have bullied you, my family has tortured you, and taken your loved ones away, and I know there is no forgiveness for me but I want to say that I am with you. I mean it. I wish there was some way I could take it back but I can't. So now you will have to bear with me if you want to know any of the information". He looks at me and I gave my nod of approval.

"The Dark Lord is very powerful, and very evil. He is becoming more and more powerful each day since Potter's death, and he is making sure that each and every magical being besides purebloods and Death Eaters are paying their prices." He is starting to fidget with his arm now.

He takes a deep breath .

"People are missing and getting killed. I have seen so many killed and so many tortured so many times that I would seem immune to it but I'm not. They are tortured for information day in and day out. It's not just that, but he is power hungry. He is mad with rage, he doesn't look he just kills and keeps on killing in the most merciless ways I have ever seen."

The rest of room is silent.

"After Potter's death, he took over the ministry and Hogwarts. He is trying to get other ministries like Bulgaria and France to join with him. Their ministries, although strong, are in fear of you-know-who, and they are sort of making him a dictator. All the Death Eaters who are hungry for revenge are promised ample amounts of revenge and torture. Azkaban has nearly thousands and thousands of muggle born witches and wizards. They have revoked the muggle born registration law. I would say it's total shite. Because they seemed to be collecting muggle borns, like animals who are collected in stocks and are slaughtered, you can say that those muggle born's fates are no different than those animals." He says that in a very low breath. The look on his face is dark.

For a moment I lose myself. The horror of the fates of muggle borns is worse than death, no one, and I mean no one should been killed this way. I should consider myself lucky…but I can't.

Malfoy is now speaking again, this time he speaks very fast.

"But that's not all. A few of your order members are there as well, because the Dark Lord has put a bounty on all of you. If they spot you they trap you within seconds and within minutes you are in my manor where he is waiting for you."

Mr. Weasley is first to speak.

"Mr. Malfoy, that's lot of information you have given us today. But tell me how should we save those poor muggleborns ? I know you know who is strong now but there might be a weak spot where we can target him."

Malfoy is silent. He seems to be in deep in thought, finally after a long time he speaks, "there are no weak spots with him."

I gasped, surely there might be?

Malfoy runs his hand through his hair, pulling it slightly.

Dennis creevey gets up his cold eyes regarding malfoy with hate, "what do you mean there are no weak spots? Surely there must be? When Harry found out about those hocruxes you-know-who went mad and he would've died if Harry hadn't died at the end of battle."

"That's the thing Creevey, he now knows he can't indulge in things like hocruxes anymore, as I said he is very powerful. He's made sure there are no loopholes within him. Even people that sit beside him are strongest and my father is nowhere near that seat."

My head is now hurting, I know I should say something but I can't. My mouth has become dry as chalk and my vision's a bit wozzy .

Malfoy now is sweating and fidgeting non stop.

His fidgets irritate me .

"Would you stop that?!"

Everyone looks at Ron, who 's glaring at Malfoy now.

Malfoy tries but he can't.

Dennis slaps Malfoy's hands and tries to push his hands to his side but Malfoy pushes off.

Something isn't right.

Malfoy now pulls his sleeves up. Right up to the dark mark.

His arm is red with nail marks and bloody , but beneath the bloody gashes I see his dark mark has become an ugly green colour.

Dennis gasps and holds Malfoy's arm tightly.

Malfoy has look of horror on his face.

Dennis asks a question that is burning in our mind.

"What is the meaning of this Malfoy?"

" I don't know Creevey, but last time this happened Dumbledore died."

A chill ran down my spine. It could mean only one thing. Something horrible is going to happen.

Just then a patronus-a raven?– comes into the room, it's silvery, bright light shining up the whole room, and an unknown voice echoes through the whole room.

"Muggle factory on fire. I repeat, muggle factory on fire. Location main London. Possibly an attack. Get there as soon as you can."

Factory on fire. Muggles dying. A raven patronus. Malfoy's dark mark bloody and green.

Voldemort has attacked innocent muggles.

With that thought I apparate.

a/n—Sorry for late update there has been some tense moments in my city for few days. A tragic event happened. A garments factory was on fire on Monday killing nearly 250 people inside, all were very poor and blue collared jobs. The next chapter is dedicated to those who lost their lives in that fire and their loved ones who still think they will come to them. Please if you are reading this take a minute of silence for them and you can also leave your thoughts too.  
Do review this chapter and let me know if you liked it or not.


	10. fiendfyre

**Fire. There is fire all around. The bright red and orange flames are licking away at the building as if it was made of paper. The smoke and ashes are penetrating the atmosphere here. I have never seen fire like this, not even the room of requirement, with Crabbe's fiendfyre. This fire is monstrous, distracting, and downright lethal.**

**I look around, and immediately regret it. Everywhere there is smoke and flames. People are thrashing, pushing, sobbing, yelling for their loved ones. I see flames eating away at a once handsome building layer by layer, making sure no trace will be left of it's existence. My eyes water. I have to get away, but I can't. This is the reality I have to face. After all, I am the one who is responsible for this.**

**My mark had been itching like hell since four in the morning. I never figured out what it was. I tried blocking it out, shutting out the reality, ignoring the pains and stings from the dark mark. I knew something would go wrong. Now I wish I had never ignored it.**

**I wanted to tell Granger as soon the meeting finished, but I was a bloody coward. I thought she'd never believe me. Say its false alarm or that I was seeking attention. But I should have done it, I should have told her. Maybe if I had this building could have been saved. The muggles could have been saved. If I had then maybe we could have put stop to all of this. But I didn't, and I killed them all. It is my side, after all, who did this.**

**No human being should suffer such a brutal death. There are moans of pain behind me, people are asking if I have seen their loved ones or knew them or if I am going to save them, but I just shake my head.**

**Pop after pop can be heard. The Order members are moving frantically, trying to help people. At last only Ron Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Lovegood, Theo, and I are left.**

**Thanks to Lovegood, who had enough sense to hand a polyjuice potion to Theo and I as soon as Granger apparrated, I am unrecognizable. ****I have brown hair and brown eyes, while Theo has dirty blond hair and green eyes. **

**Our identies are protected, but I don't need this. Not when there are people jumping from the roof. **

**Muggle fireman are doing their best, but I know this fire is cannot be defeated.**

**Its fiendfyre.**

**Just like Voldemort, it can't be put out. I feel so sorry for those who are trapped in there. It's some of the most dark magic there is. I just barely escaped it a few months ago, but I don't think there is any escaping this one.**

**Behind me Ron Weasley is yelling at us to find the exits. I check the exits, but all of them are either blocked or vanished. **

**Just as I am about yell that there are no exits, I see a hole. It is without exception a perfect Bambarda Maxima spell. And only one person could do this as perfect as this. **

**Granger.**

**She's inside helping those muggles.**

**The hole is big enough to squeeze one person at a time, so after the Weasleys and Lovegood crawl in, Theo and I go in.**

**And by Merlin, this place looks like it's made of fire. Every machine, and every piece of furniture has been eaten away by flames. The flames are oozing out of here and there, burning and scarring people for life.**

**I have to find a quick way to avoid flames. There is a muggle ventilation system, and the flames haven't touched those pipes yet, so I make a quick gesture to get inside the pipes.**

**We are all crawling now. Each window is giving us view of the bodies burned. The crumbled. The injured. At one point there is a couple of people who are literally trying to jump out of the window, but are too heavily injured to do so.**

**Lovegood and Ron Weasley immediately ran over to help them with a promise to Bill that they would meet again, alive.**

**Boom!**** I think the top floor's just blown up. **

**In another room some women and children have caught fire and are rolling on the floor. Charlie and Bill leave Theo and I to help them. Now all I have to do is find that stupid bushy-haired witch. I start to move forward, but as I start to do so I see my old friend Blaise Zabini, apparently too injured and wounded to move now.**

**Did he take part in this? Was he forced? Should I help him or not? Behind me theo pleads to let him go and help him.**

"**No."**

"**Please Draco look at him. He's hurt. He's our friend. Just let me help him."**

"**No Theo. He will try to kill you or you will get killed. I am not letting you go."**

"**Draco he is our friend! Please just let me go— I promise I will apparate as soon I tend to him."**

"**Theo. Shut up and no, ok? I won't let you, so you can keep asking. The answer will still be the same."**

"**For Merlin's sake, Draco! Look at him! He's dying now! I know it's selfish to think of saving him and letting muggles die, but Draco, just let me help him we can't leave him like this."**

**I sigh. There is no reasoning with him now, and time was ticking.**

"**Ok— but you get out of here as soon as you get him safe, Theo. Do you understand? Don't look for me, just take him and run."**

"**Okay, Draco."**

**With that Theo left. I was on my own now, and the iron was practically melting now and heating up the space. **

**I have to find granger. Now.**

**Pretty soon, in the far left corner, a broom cupboard appears to be undamaged, but sprays of glass blow here and there. I look closely and I notice a woman not much older than me, but very pregnant, is hanging up by magic just like miss charity bubbrage in my manor.**

**A shriek echoes, and I hurdle down the hallway to look.**

**Bushy hair. It's Granger.**

**My joy and relief I feel when I find her turns into fear immediately, because Granger is lying on the floor, bloody, messy, cornered.**

**And a figure is crouched in front of her with a wand at her neck.**

**My father is going to kill Hermione Granger.**

**A/N: I've finally published chapter 11! Yay! And I've gotten a beta, too — AlwaysSlytherin.**

**Please review! Questions, comments, advice — anything!**


	11. salvation in its best

Top of Form

Hermione's POV

Lucius Malfoy's hot breath ghosts over my face. His wand is digging into my neck. And he himself is barely 5 inches away from me. I was lying on the floor, bloody and messy and cornered, with my wand in Lucius Malfoy's hand. An expelliarmas spell.

I began to count now. Count how many minutes, how many seconds I have left. I begin count moments, moments ever since Harry's death. And those moments were life changing, unforgettable, even. We've reached this far just in the course of a few weeks. All because of Draco Malfoy. I owe him. Big.

But right now his father was in front of me, and only Merlin knows how he and I ended up in a room together. Of all the rooms burning in this god-forsaken building, this broom cupboard had been safest. Safe for Irene.

When I apparated to this building, I can only stare at it in shock, the fire– it was eating the building as if it was made of paper, nothing was going to be left, the basement was already destroyed. The exits were blocked. There was no way out. And that meant no way in. The only option I had was to cast bambarda spell to create a big enough hole to let myself in.

Inside there was chaos, sirens blaring, water spraying from here and there but it couldn't put out the fire. Everything was a mess. People getting burned, people rolling on the ground, some crying for their loved ones, some jumping from the roof, some from window. Nothing was clear; everything was foggy, ashy, and bloody. I swear I saw clumps of flesh here and there.

I had to get people out. I guided some people to the hole, but the hole wasn't big enough. I was frustrated; I had a deep urge to just cast more bombarda spells, which I did. In every nook and cranny. I had to get as many people out, and if muggles found out I was a witch, then so be it. But that didn't happen.

The muggles were so panicked. So many had been crumpled and crushed beneath the stony walls that had been eaten by fire. So many were in despair. So many had given up and jumped. So many just sat there and cried.

I grabbed one muggle man's hand and shoved him through the hole. Then another and another.

So few had made it to see the light of the day. They cried for help, but to no avail.

I tried casting a patronus but it didn't work. My mind was so fuzzy from all the smoke and heat.

That's why I ran. Why I ran I never knew, I just knew I had to, this fire was making me do crazy things. Crazy thoughts, crazy urges.

But then I heard someone weeping, sobbing to be exact, my ears guided me to a room where usually laundry took place, there in middle of melted machines and a closet of dirty clothes I saw a woman.

She was not much older than 21 or 22. She had red hair and blue eyes, and she was sobbing frantically.

I stared at her; through the mess she seemed the only one to hold me to my place.

I touched her face and she jerked back. I hadn't noticed she had burn marks on her face. She was pregnant, probably in her 4 or 5 month.

She touched her stomach gently and with another sob made a plea to me to help her.

"Please help us, please!"

At her voice I snapped, whatever I was thinking was gone now, I nodded and extended my hand to her.

"Do you have anyone out there?" I asked while eyeing her stomach.

She nodded, "My husband Charles is out there, I know he is looking for me– for us, and if not for the police establishing the barrier he would be here by now."

This Charles is just like harry. He loved to jump into dangers to protecting others. I wondered if he looked like him.

I took her hand and made for exit but we must be in wrong end, for all the holes I created were melted away.

I made a frustrated noise and ran for windows, or rooftop. I can create a cushioning charm for us if it needed to jump but then no rooms provided windows and rooftop seems a long way.

Now I was panicking. We were trapped.

In every corner the fire roared like a dragon in rage.

I had to find a place quick.

I closed my eyes and turn to the woman, "What is your name?" I ask while still checking for exits.

The woman sobbed again "Irene."

"Irene I will get you to Charles, I promise, but promise you will be strong for this will you?" I ask while I stared at her intensely.

She seemed to take her time, but then after a frantic nod, we ran again.

This time just as we turned a corner, I saw a closet. No– a broom cupboard.

I jerked back the supplies and made Irene sit in the corner away from fire. I stood up while checking for fire exits.

Surprisingly the fire hadn't touched this place. It was broken, yes, but not scratches of burn in here.

I will have to apparate with Irene now, so I was getting ready when I heard a shriek.

Irene was floating in the air upside down, while Lucius Malfoy grinned menacingly at her.

White hot rage rushed through me.

"What do you think you are doing Malfoy? Leave her alone!" I yelled while drawing my wand.

He suddenly yelled expelliarmus and my wand was in hand. I reached for his neck now but now he crashed me into a closet where all the supplies fell in my head and blood begin to tickle down.

"Malfoy leave her alone, you don't want her. You want me! Take me, and let her go. She is innocent! Let her go!"

Lucius Malfoy smirked in my direction. And said one syllable—

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, Miss Granger, or are you too deaf to hear?"

I stare at him, shocked. Lucius Malfoy was acting like stubborn child.

"Tell me, Miss Granger, where is Draco?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Draco, my son, where is he?" he asked irritatingly.

"How should I know Malfoy? I have no idea where he is."

"Oh you know all right, I know for a fact you know where he is."

I had to laugh at that.

Pretend Granger, pretend!

"Look Malfoy, as much I would love to tell you that your son is with me, he isn't. He hates me, so why would he be with me."

Lucius snarled at this, this time he dragged me and pushed me against the wall. My head slammed against it, and I could fell a bump growing on my head.

"Miss Granger, I ask this nicely:Tell me where Draco is! And don't even think about lying."

"Where is your Dark Lord?"

At this he let let out an animal growl, and he attempts to push me again but this time I was ready and I kick him with my leg. He jerks back.

"Miss Granger, tell me where Draco is and I shall spare this muggle's life. My sources tell me he is with you, saw you and him go into Olivander's shack while you broke in Gringotts that day."

Something in Lucius Malloy's manner of speaking is desperate. Is this a father asking for his son? Could it be?

"He is not with me," I lied again.

"Mudblood you are testing my patience here. I am a very impatient man , if I came to know he is with you I will kill you and your precious order and then I will kill Draco myself!" He snarled and nearly spat on my face.

Now he's acting like the bastard he is. I was wrong to think this man was a father. He was, in fact, a monster, waiting for his prey, and that prey was Malfoy.

I was protecting sodding Draco Malfoy for multiple reasons: I needed him for the order, for Ginny, for information, for victory, and for my death.

He was providing me with a way out and I will take it.

I will not let Lucius Malfoy know where his son really is.

By this time the cruciatus curse hit me.

I lay on ground, whimpering, softly apologizing to Irene. For I was the one to break my promise.

Curse after curse I lay on the ground. If there was one curse I can't stand, it was this one. I didn't hold this when Bellatrix casted it on me in Malfoy manor, and I couldn't hold this today with Lucius Malfoy's wand.

" Now I ask you for one final time. Where is Draco ?" He asks, looking down at me where I lay on the ground.

I begin singing nursery rhymes now in my head, at this moment this was only thing to do, keep on delaying, keep on counting.

" Very well then," Lucius Malfoy raised his wand . "Avada—"

Just then a burst of fire shot through the room, but the fire didn't touch me or Irene who was now unconscious, but Lucius Malfoy. It broke windows, melted the supplies. It was an incendio spell– I'd know that spell anywhere.

Hands grab me from the back and I tug Irene with me. Whatever happens, I am not leaving her behind, if I get out, she comes with me.

Whether this fire is good or bad I don't know, but I could smell the minty and ashy smell. In my state of haziness I could see brown eyes look at me furiously.

Who's eyes they are I do not know.

I see Lucius Malfoy yelling and thrashing and finally disaparating.

It was his work after all. He was the one to cast this fiendfyre to punish me and Draco.

I hear shouts. People running here and there. I can only sign to take Irene to Charles. My fuzzy mind could only function for her at the moment.

Someone's arms wrap around me, and I felt a tingling feeling in my back. The person who helped me out the cupboard winces, too.

Just then the whole building exploded. Showering us with rain of stone, bricks, glass, and , of course, fire. I take cover so does the other person.

"We are apparatting, Granger, hold tight."

My savior spoke and apparatted me. The wetness touched my back and I cry out in pain.

I want to those eyes again. I am angry at him now, why did he bring me here? In wetness?

What I see, I didn't expect.

I wanted to see brown eyes. But I saw a different color. It's funny, when you truly want to see something yourself, your hopes are shattered by reality.

Draco's grey eyes stare back at me, and I collapse under his gaze.

A/N: A very intense chapter. I hope I did justice.

To my awesome beta AlwaysSlytherin— thank you so much for inspiring me to write this, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

Everyone else—Please do review and let your opionion come forward. Advice, opinions, whatever.  
JUST BE NICE ABOUT IT!

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : I got a lovely pm to continue this fic and as my beta ALWAYSSLYTHERIN also said to continue iam here and try to complete the fic, iam working on my grammar and yes they are holes in this plot which are to filled but you have to give me a chance, so this my fresh chapter and I hope this will do justice, this chapter is not concentrated in Draco and Hermione but on Ginny now and how she lost her sanity ,further more this will be explain why she is like this and how she emerges, but there will be few chapters of her and other order members as this is Draco and Hermione fic let's consider this a side story .Also this is without beta so any mistakes please bear it iam trying to improve.

Disclaimer : all the books and movies belong to Jk Rowling and Warner bros.

The pain subsided a little when I opened my eyes. I saw a bright light coming from my right side, I tried to stir, but couldn't , I tried to move , but can't , all I want was to blink it away and sleep. I have been sleeping for a long time , Iam not sure how many days, months , years passed, I have been sleeping for a long time. I take a fistful of my hair, red and clumps , it has got dirty , matty look , the look it got when the battle of Hogwarts , actually it was before that, I did stop caring about it, stop caring how it looked, stopped caring how I should be clean and shiny , but all I thought was about harry.

When harry came to Hogwarts , we tried to clung to those moments when we knew we don't have much left, we clung to each other as air and water to a human, but still he had to go , he had to defeat the wizard who was bane of our existence , he had to kill him to give us that freedom that we deserve.

But he didn't get to defeat, he died, left me alone on those moments which I kept clinging for months, his body was in front of me yet it baffled me , I tried everything in my will power to wake him up, but he was so still, the wrinkles in his forehead, even death couldn't make him not worry about the outcome.

So there was his funeral , it was quiet and low key, all his close friends attended, I felt like a widow on his funeral , but I was not, but for strange reason I did feel that particular feeling , tears came upon and spilled , he was young, he wasn't supposed to die even as a hero, he was supposed to live his life to fullest.

Then a strange sensation came, my world become still just like harry, I drifted back and forth between reality and dreams, i refused to get out of that world, that was my breaking point.

My mother worries about me, she lost her only daughter, Ron grieved for his best friend , Hermione wouldn't cry rather stay still with me and not speak.

But for some strange reason Neville's voice sometimes reached my ears, his tears which spilled on my skin were felt by me, he came to everyday , telling me news about order, how lupin left us all, how Hermione became new leader, how she managed to trap Draco malfoy to spill out those secrets which killed harry, how everything was actually.

But one thing I did hear was this "_Ginny please come back, harry wouldn't like this, I know you are listening Ginny so just come back , please for us, Gin for us."_

I didn't. I instead ignored him and drifted again, these strange wonderful dreams showed how harry and I could have been together and I chose to live on them.

But unfortunately those dreams I dwelled on were no use, because one day I was waking up , one day I faced reality one day I came to a point to accept that harry is dead, really dead.

And with that reality too much to I screamed , screamed and screamed, till my mouth was hoarse, I didn't want him to go .

The shock of seeing of Draco malfoy 's eyes were making it more real, he was whispering something what? I didn't know but I knew one thing I had to accept the fact that harry is dead and come back.

So I woke up, irony when I woke up I had to no one at my bedside, I pictured that everybody would be at my side , weeping and quiet but no, there was no one , it was empty, clearly no one knew I would be waking up.

I rise to my feet and go for bathroom , I washed my face and all that dirt, I could see a broken dirty girl but determined, I made change of clothes, my old clothes rot.

As I went downstairs for first time I was hungry , so hungry that I could eat whole feast of hogwarts.

But as I step down last step , there was broken dish on the floor, and all shocked eyes at me, I tried to smile, " iam here" but failed.

Then there was a hug , my father and mother brothers in tears , my friends were helping me to get to dinner table.

My mother loaded porridge and toast and milk and what not and forcing me to eat, two chairs were empty , I didn't knew who it was for but they were empty seats.

It felt like Christmas, when your whole family is with you and you see them after a long time.

As I stuffed on plate , I saw a pair of dark eyes and a smile, that's when I let a small smile just for him.

After all he is done for me I ought to pay him back and my smile is payment let it be , because he was the one to bring me back.

Neville shakes my hand and whispers " Please to see you again Miss Weasley".

Well? There you go ginny woke up, and yes draco and Hermione are still AWOL, I will explain in another chapter, I kind of liked this waking up scene, and I would dedicate this chapter to my beta AlwaysSlytherin please wherever you are , contact me , and I need you badly , you are missed, and to BlindRedEyes for pushing me into this, thankyou girls!

Please Review!


End file.
